I Love You, I Hate You
by itbehappypants
Summary: Draco and Kat have been enemies since there first day of Hogwarts but when things start to change will they embrace it or ignore it? M for a reason people! R


**Ok so I was re-reading the Harry Potter series and for the first time I really noticed a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Before I knew what was up ideas for fanfictions about him kept popping into my head and I felt like I needed to type some up (: so heres chapter one of 'I hate you, I love you little duckies. R&R.**

**Chapter 1 (:**

"What do you see in him Herimone?" I asked as we walked down the hall to potions class taught by my least favorite teacher, Snape. I was talking to Herimone about none other then her new boyfriend Ron Weasly. Its not that Ron wasn't nice because he was but he was such a...such a weasly. I chuckled inside my head about how much I sounded like Malfoy. I was thinking about punching that annoying smirk off of Malfoys face when I walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I mumbled picking up my notebook and my book about potions. I heard an annoyed sigh and looked up. Oh this was just my luck. I had run right into the Prince of Slytherin himself. Draco fucking Malfoy. My apolegetic smiley quickly turned into a hateful glare.

"Watch where your going next time trader." Malfoy sneered snatching up his notebook and shooting daggers at me with those cold grey eyes of his. I was kind of a trader. Even though the sorting hat had put me in Slytherin I spent most of my time with people in Gryfindoor.

I wasn't like the other Slytherins and I didn't have the faintest idea why the sorting hat put me there. I wasn't evil like every other person in Slytherin and I don't support he-who-should-not-be-named like almost everyone in Slytherin did. I didn't know if I was Gryfindoor though either. If I was the sorting hat I would have put me in Hufflepuff or maybe Raven Claw.

"Cut her some slack Draco!" Herimone yelled without sounding to angry. Herimone had a gift that she could get her point across without anger and bad words unlike me. To get my point across I needed to cuss a lot and scream.

"Shove it mudblood." Malfoy scoffed causing me to break. I wasn't going to just let this git talk to my best friend that way! I got to my feet and got up in Malfoy's face. I raised my hand back as far as I could and slapped him square across the face so hard his cheeks were a dark red and you could see a bruise already forming.

"Fiesty bitch!" Malfoy hissed holding his cheek in his hand. I chuckled outwardly and took Herimones hand. I walked to Potions but not before walking into Malfoy and hitting him with my shoulder causing him to stumble back.

"That was a little rude don't you think?" Herimone asked gingerly as we entered potions class. I rolled my eyes at how nice Herimone could be, it made me sick. She had to realize that Malfoy was a bastard who needed to be taught a lesson.

"No it wasn't. He called you a mudblood Herimone!" I yelled slamming my books onto the table. Herimone just shook her head and went to sit down at her seat. I frowned when I remembered who I sit next to in Potions. I couldn't believe Snape makes me and Draco sit together, I think he got some kind of sick enjoyment from it.

Draco slid into his seat and shot a deadly glare at me probably wishing that looks could kill. I smirked at him and opened up my potions book to the page that was writtin on the board.

"Your a bitch you know that?" Malfoy hissed opening his Potion book as well. I could feel his eyes burrowing holes into the side of my head but I didn't bother to look up.

"I've been told." I responded throwing the comment to Malfoy without looking at him. The thing I hated most about Malfoy was his eyes. I avoided them as much as possible because of what happened when I looked into them. When I looked into Draco's eyes I felt feelings other then hatred towards him. I felt weird tingling sensations all over my body when Malfoy and I's eyes were locked. His eyes were like my weakness and I didn't like the feeling of being weak. I didn't like knowing that Malfoy had even one ounce of control over me.

I had to admit though that the summer had definitely been good to him. Draco went from looking like some little kid to now looking like a handsome young man, much to my dismay. His hair which was usually slicked back now feel freely over his cold gray eyes and you could tell even under his cloak that he had a very toned body. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about Malfoy without a shirt. What was this boy doing to me?

Snape started his lesson and I felt Malfoy kick my foot roughly under the table. I tried my best to ignore it but when it kept up for about ten minutes my patience was finally wearing thin.

"Footsie, Really?" I hissed lightly smacking the back of Draco's head. I could here the faint sound of Malfoy chuckling and then tuning back into Snape's annoying droning.

As soon as the bell rang I stood up quickly hoping to get out of there before I had to listen to another one of Malfoy's snide remarks but of coarse he loved to push my buttons. Malfoy got up as fast as he could so he was standing in front of me and I ran straight into his chest.

"Move it Malfoy." I snapped trying to push him out of the way but instead he gently grabbed my wrists. I looked up to him in confusion. What was going on?

"Not unless you agree to hang out with me after class." Malfoy smirked making me repress a gag. Why would I ever want to hang out with Malfoy? Everyone knew Malfoy was like a sex god and when he said 'hang out' he meant 'lets fuck.' I would never in my whole entire life fuck Draco Malfoy.

"No thanks, I have plans with Harrry." I teased bitterly. I watched as Malfoy's jaw clenched and his gray eyes grew even colder. I knew Malfoy hated Harry so of coarse I used him to get under his skin.

"Why do you hang out with that freak! You could do so much better." Malfoy snapped angrily crossing his arms in front of his chest. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"What like you? As if pretty boy!" I yelled. I felt peoples eyes drifting over to us but I didn't care. I was so fucking pissed I could feel my blood boiling inside of my body. I didn't care if Draco was the hottest guy at Hogwarts he had no reason to be such an ass wipe.

"Fine. Have fun with Potter." Malfoy replied in a monotone voice. All the emotion had left his eyes and I was left with a blank boy walking away from me. I could feel the frown tugging on my lips but couldn't let anyone see it. There was no chance in hell I was going to let anyone know I felt bad for hurting fucking Malfoy's feelings.

**It turned out a little better then I suspected lol (: Reviews make me happy little duckies 3 so go on hit da button! (:**


End file.
